


Kiss Me Good Morning

by GettheSalt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Morning Sex, post-redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/GettheSalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward and Fitz wake up on shore leave. Even multiple rounds the night before weren't enough to sate Fitz's appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Good Morning

Fitz woke with the sun, which would have been more surprising if he wasn't facing the window, with its wide open curtains, but he was. Still, when he shifted back against Ward's chest, making a sound somewhere between happiness and annoyance, the other took a second to process that he was being woken up by the normally late sleeper. Only a second though, because Fitz was seeking out his hand, and tugging his arm tighter over his waist, settling back into the pillows.

“Morning,” he said, voice thick with sleep, and muffled by the way his face was half-pressed into the crooked pillow below his head.

“Morning,” Ward replied, unable, and unwilling, to keep the small smile from his face. He shifted closer, resting his forehead against Fitz's mussed curls, eyes still closed, enjoying the stillness and quiet between them. “How did you sleep?”

The engineer didn't answer right away, preoccupied with linking their fingers together. “Good.”

“Just good?”

Fitz snorted, squeezed his fingers lightly. “Very good.” His stretched, just a little, his legs uncurling under the bedsheets and duvet. When he settled again, his body was a much more firm weight pressed back against Ward. “It's been a long time since I've slept in a bed this big...”

It had been a long time since either of them had slept in a bed this big. Even when Ward had been on his own, calling his own shots, he hadn't dared to spring for any hotel room with a bed bigger than a double. Now, they were sharing a king, and both of them were huddled up just left of the middle. Like maybe they didn't have the room to spread out, when they really, certainly did.

“It's comfortable,” Fitz continued. “And warm. And big.”

The implication in his last words never even approached subtle. At least, not for Ward. Those words brought back thoughts of the night before. Of Fitz groaning, loudly, digging nails into Ward's back, spread out on the bed with lots of room to roll. He suspected that was the intention the other had possessed.

Especially when he shifted his hips back, and hummed with interest.

“I never pegged you for the morning wood type.”

A blatant lie, since this wasn't the first time they'd woken up pressed together this close. And nowhere near an insult, since Ward suspected, if his fingers were allowed to drift just a little south, he'd find Fitz with a morning situation of his own.

“Angling for something?” Ward asked, pressing a kiss at the base of the other's hair, and then another below that, lips trailing to the bend where his neck met his shoulder. Even without the shuddered sigh, it was apparent Fitz was enjoying that simple thing. The goosebumps had risen from the second kiss.

“Mm, no,” Fitz muttered, even as he accommodated Ward's further exploration over his shoulder, tugging the sheets down just enough to expose his skin. “But if something were to happen...” He went quiet, Ward's hand tugging loose of his, drifting over his hip, and ass. The way he shifted his leg up and forward was enough of a hint to Ward that he was angling for something, and that Ward had correctly assumed what that thing was.

He was still slick from the night before. They'd gone a few rounds. It was rare that they got this kind of time alone anymore, even since Ward's return to the team, on his own terms. Their lives just didn't allow for booking hotel suites, and spending the nights enjoying each other thoroughly. Not right now, in any case. It was why these times were so cherished, and used to their full potential.

When Ward pushed a finger inside of him, Fitz groaned, soft, appreciative, fingers curling on the bedspread. “More than that.” Another finger, and then another. Just barely awake, Fitz's body was receptive, open, and, from the way he was responding, absolutely on board with where things were going. Mouth against his shoulder, Ward could feel the vibration of every pleased hum, and anticipatory hitch of breath. Fitz didn't bother downplaying his enjoyment, not anymore. He was a hedonist, through and through; anyone who was bothered by his thorough enjoyment of his pleasure be damned.

It was only a few scant minutes, though, before he was reaching for the beside table, and passing a foil-wrapped package over his shoulder. “I'm not going to come from just this, like a schoolboy.”

Ward laughed, voice pitched low, taking the package and backing off, enough for Fitz to move onto his back while he rolled the condom on.

“Your hair's a mess,” Fitz commented, looking him over. What parts of him he could see, over the covers, anyway. “I like it.”

“You did it,” Ward pointed out, shifting between the other's legs, bracing himself on his arms above him. Fitz's hair wasn't much better, but that was a given. “Of course you like it.”

Hands traveling up his arms, Fitz shrugged, clearly taking the time to enjoy the image of Grant Ward above him, in the bare morning light, hair mussed, ready for another round. “I like all of you.” His hands moved from Ward's shoulders, to frame his face, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. “I'll like you a lot more if you stop making me wait...”

That was order enough. It seemed almost second nature, they way they moved, wrapped around each other, Ward lining his cock up against Fitz, and pushing in. Slow, deliberate, watching the way the other man trapped his lower lip between his teeth and closed his eyes. Hips lifting, urging Ward in, and this was always hard. Taking this first step slow, when Fitz was trying to urge him to go faster. Insisting he wouldn't hurt him, he just _needed_ Ward. None of those words left Fitz's mouth this time, though. He waited until Ward stopped, swallowing before speaking, “Slow.” His eyes opened, their normally bright blue glazed over and darkened with lust and want already. “Please, Grant?”

He knew he didn't need to nod, but he did, pulling back and starting a slow, careful rhythm. Fitz's hands found his shoulders again, gripping tight, his legs loose but still locked around his waist. Keeping him close, and moving with him.

Eyes open.

Fitz wasn't silent, but he wasn't loud. Eyes searching Ward's face, he didn't keep himself from pleased groans, and surprised whimpers. With every one of those, his fingers would squeeze a little tighter for a second, and a loose smile would find its way to his mouth.

Ward wasn't an overly vocal lover. Fitz had never faulted him for that, though he did relish in the times when Ward let go, a little. Like this, though, pressed close, and moving slow, lost in watching how Fitz reacted to every small thing, it was hard for him to stay completely silent. He could blame it on the early morning, if he wanted, but it was hard to explain away the groan that he gave when Fitz grinned, loose, lip trapped between his teeth, and pushed down against him.

“This is good,” Fitz murmured between them, tipping his head back, nails biting into Ward's shoulders. “God, _Grant_ , right there...”

One harder push, and Fitz groaned, louder, and shaky, mouth falling open. “There?” He didn't need to ask, not with the way Fitz's body reacted, tightening around him, and the question came out vaguely strangled sounding, but it was worth it for the incoherent affirmative Fitz gave him, underneath his half-hearted glare.

They didn't last long after that. Ward's hand drifted to Fitz's hip, holding him steady, rocking into him faster, Fitz's cock trapped between them making a sticky mess. Fitz's hands found his hair, fingers pushing through it, tugging lightly. Pulling him down for another kiss, this one much less chaste; messy, desperate.

Something for him to muffle his cry into, when he came, hot against Ward's stomach, and his own. Fingers, shaking, finding their way back to Ward's shoulders, legs tightening around his waist. Given all that, Ward didn't know how he was supposed to last a minute more. He buried his face in Fitz's shoulder, muffling his groan, lights sparking behind his eyes when came.

Fitz's answering 'hmm', and the fingers trailing down his spine, made it all too apparent how very pleased he was with how things had gone. Once they'd caught their breath, Ward took a minute to untangle them from each other, leaning over the side of the bed to get rid of the tied off condom while Fitz reveled in the high his orgasm had left him. By the time Ward settled down again, he was present enough to cuddle into his side, fingers curling under Ward's chin to pull him into a slow, languid kiss.

“I _really_ like when you wake me up like that.”


End file.
